smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Charleyyy and Friends Law
Charleyyy and Friends Law is a story that InternetProblem made. WARNING: Swearing and violence are in this story Synopsis Bowser & Chef Pee Pee have heard about the new Charleyyy and Friends law that got passed today, will they screw up? Script Judge Goodman: From this day forward Judge Goodman: I HEREBY BAN CHARLEYYY AND FRIENDS AND EVERYTHING RELEATED TO THE SHOW EVEN THE CHANNEL FROM FLORIDA FOREVER! Bowser: (screams) Chef Pee Pee: Calm the fuck down Earlier that day... Chef Pee Pee: Ah it's a beautiful day in this Airbnb thank god Bowser hasn't bothered me yet, wonder why Bowser: I can't wait to look for Charleyyy and Friends boxset Chef Pee Pee: Bowser stop this isn't our house! Bowser: But Charleyyy... Chef Pee Pee: WHO EVEN FUCKING CARES? Bowser: I fucking do, bitch Chef Pee Pee: DON'T PUT IT IN THE VHS Bowser: Why? Bowser gets burned and screams Chef Pee Pee: Now you have NO Charleyyy & Friends how about that? Bowser: Where is it? Chef Pee Pee: It's in my pocket (laughs) Bowser: COME HERE! Chef Pee Pee: Also you'll never find it Bowser: YOU SON OF A--- (Bowser gets burned) Chef Pee Pee: Take that Bowser! Bowser: I am gonna get you! Chef Pee Pee: What the fuck? Bowser: Give me that you piece of sh-- Bowser crashed into the house Chef Pee Pee: I got it! (Chef Pee Pee then falls) Bowser and Chef Pee Pee fight EpicYoshiFan: WHAT ARE YOU 2 DOING IN MY HOUSE? Bowser: Were you're imagination! EpicYoshiFan: I WILL GET YOU BOTH ONE DAY, STUPID KIDS Bowser: Do you have the boxset Chef Pee Pee: I don't know, let me check Chef Pee Pee let's go of the Charleyyy and Friends boxset, leaving it flying Chef Pee Pee: Oh shit Inspector: I maybe be a house inspector, but that is one crappy house Inspector: I wonder what is with that Charleyyy and Friends addiction Inspector: What do I expect next? Bowser and Chef Pee Pee are seen slowly getting closer to the ground Inspector: HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD! Bowser and Chef Pee Pee crash land Chef Pee Pee: Are we here? Inspector: Ow what was that Bowser: IDK Chef Pee Pee: I NEARLY GOT SQUASHED BY A 200 POUND MAN Inspector: God is telling me to take this boxset Inspector: I will open this Charleyyy and Friends boxset for god! Inspector touches the Charleyyy and Friends boxset, and suffers from poisoning Mario: WHAT'S GOING ON? Chef Pee Pee: The inspector here's thinking were angels and I nearly got squashed by a 200 pound man called Bowser Now in Retard Court... Judge Goodman: Court is now in session Judge Goodman: First case... a man clamed that god send down 2 evil angels and a Charleyyy and Friends DVD Boxset to kill him, holy crap I sound stupid saying this Bowser: First Charleyyy and Friends is love, Charleyyy and Friends is life and second we did not do anything at all! Judge Goodman: Well the man said that the both of you were angels from god who brought the DVD Boxset Judge Goodman: What do the offense have to say? Inspector: (Choking) Judge Goodman: WHY IS HE CHOKING Police: Funny story but the poison went through his mouth and got stuck at the throat he has like a few minutes to live Judge Goodman: So he is dying as we speak? Police: Yeah Judge Goodman: Okay so the 2 of you are evil "angels"? Bowser: DOES IT LOOK LIKE WERE ANGELS? Judge Goodman: Well a chef angel and a idiot angel.... Judge Goodman: Nevermind, about the Charleyyy and Friends boxset that got the man poisoned, was it yours? Bowser: YES IT WAS INSIDE MY Chef Pee Pee: Don't listen to him he is a total retard Bowser: RETARD? Judge Goodman: But Do you have evidence that this wasn't you? Bowser: Objection! Judge Goodman: So you don't have any evidence? Bowser: WAIT NO WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY IT THAT I DO HAVE EVIDENCE! This rock Chef Pee Pee: Bowser, you don't have evidence at all! you don't even know what evidence means. Bowser: Evidence is where you take magical photos of you in the shower. Chef Pee Pee: God why is Bowser so idiotic? Bowser: Here is my evidence (shows a rock) I know many of you are asking why? Judge Goodman: Yeah why are you wasting my time? Bowser: This rock knows everything about the case Bowser: See if you can look very closely then you can see the evidence, take that! Bowser throws rock at Judge Goodman Bowser: You'll never take me alive! Chef Pee Pee: Will we get arrested? Judge Goodman: I can't have such silly behaviour at the court Judge Goodman: But I can't arrest angels and it was the DVD that caused all this. Judge Goodman: There is one way to settle this Judge Goodman: Does the man have any last notes Inspector: Send help quickly Judge Goodman: Good then from this day forward Judge Goodman: I HEREBY BAN CHARLEYYY AND FRIENDS AND EVERYTHING RELEATED TO THE SHOW EVEN THE CHANNEL FROM FLORIDA FOREVER! Back in the house... Chef Pee Pee: Bowser where are you? Chef Pee Pee: InternetProblem, have you seen Bowser? InternetProblem: Does it look like I've seen him? Endlesspossibilities 2006: Chef Pee Pee, you might wanna come outside Chef Pee Pee: WHAT THE FUCK? Bowser: I'm going to jump Chef Pee Pee: Please don't Bowser: I'm gonna do it bro I'm gonna do it! Chef Pee Pee: BOWSER, GET DOWN FROM THERE Bowser: I can't live in a world without Charleyyy and Friends Chef Pee Pee: Don't do this, suicide is a permanent answer to a temporary problem, there's so much to live... Bowser jumps off the house roof Bowser: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT Bowser dies but then respawn's 5 seconds later Chef Pee Pee: I told you it was a stupid idea Bowser: Must watch Charleyyy and Friends or I will die Endlesspossibilities 2006: Haven't you watched something else like the fan-fiction magazine? Bowser: NO Charleyy and Friends is love and life and why would a magazine become a TV show? Chef Pee Pee: Come on at least watch it, it's not based on a magazine it's a talk show about fan-fictions mixed with comedy Bowser: Fine I will watch the fan-fiction magazine 10 minutes later Bowser chases InternetProblem Bowser: Come here you! Chef Pee Pee: BOWSER! Endlesspossibilities 2006: Bowser, InternetProblem does not like the fan-fiction magazine Bowser screams Chef Pee Pee: Bowser, don't cry Bowser: Don't worry I was just having the last Charleyyy and Friends cake from the floor Chef Pee Pee: What are you having for dinner? Bowser: Let me think Bowser thinks Chef Pee Pee's face is Charleyyy and Friends dinner Chef Pee Pee: Bowser, why are you looking at me like that? Bowser: Oh yeah, oh Chef Pee Pee: BOWSER! Bowser: Sorry I'm just hungry and I want a Charleyyy and Friends dinner Bowser: Also I already have a back up Charleyyy and Friends chocolate cake for desert Police Goodman: By having that, you're breaking the law! Bowser: But it's Chef Pee Pee's! Chef Pee Pee: WHAT I HATE THAT CRAPPY SHOW? Bowser: CRAPPY Police Goodman: Give that to me mkay Bowser: Fine Police Goodman: Good Bowser: That's just great now we have nothing that has to do with Charleyyy and Friends Chef Pee Pee: Just accept that this is the end of Charleyyy and Friends Bowser: NO This is not the end Chef Pee Pee: The what? Bowser: I have a plan Chef Pee Pee: What is the plan? Bowser: The government is collecting all the Charleyyy and Friends food, merch and boxsets as we speak right? Chef Pee Pee: Yeah Bowser: The truck can collect a life time supply Bowser: So we steal a truck go to the store pretend we are there to collect the Charleyyy and Friends releated things, the owner gives us everything releated to Charleyyy and Friends in the store and we live happily ever after! Chef Pee Pee: That sounds like a terrible idea Bowser: Then what is you're idea? Bowser: Is the truck carrying the Charleyyy and Friends food, merch and boxsets here yet? Chef Pee Pee: Yes it's coming, get to posision Bowser: What is my part again? Chef Pee Pee: Act like you're dead so the driver can think he ran over you and I take the truck Bowser: Fine Chef Pee Pee punches Bowser to the streets MarioMario54321: Oh my god I just ran over someone! oh my god this is bad, I'm gonna be sued and the guys are going to kill me! Chef Pee Pee: Alright I'm in the truck MarioMario54321: What do you need? Bowser: I can see the night I need help MarioMario54321: YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?? Bowser: Idiot I said come closer! MarioMario54321: You need some water a coffin what is it? Bowser: I need MarioMario54321: A high five? come on don't die on me Bowser: GIVE ME SOME DORITOS! MarioMario54321 screams Bowser: That's right! don't mess with Bowser! Chef Pee Pee: All of the Charleyyy and Friends stuff is at the back Bowser: A lifetime supply? Chef Pee Pee: Yes Bowser: Drive like it's Bowser Kart Police Goodman: Oh hell no Chef Pee Pee: Uh-oh Bowser: WHAT NOW? THIS WAS YOU'RE IDEA! Chef Pee Pee: YOU MADE ME DO THIS! The truck is driving to the river Bowser and Chef Pee Pee scream Bowser: WERE GOING TO DIE! The truck lands on the other side of the road Chef Pee Pee: Is he gone now? Police Goodman: DON'T FUCKING RUN AWAY FROM ME! Bowser: He is coming Chef Pee Pee: What now? Bowser: I have an idea! Bowser: Hey police, take this Charleyyy and Friends pizza! Police Goodman: YOU SON OF A BITCH! Bowser: Holy shit Chef Pee Pee: How did it go? Bowser: Were screwed Police Goodman: I'll get you! Bowser: AHHH GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! Chef Pee Pee: Where did he go? Bowser: Hello police guy? Chef Pee Pee: He probably gave up Bowser: Oh that's great I guess I can watch Charleyyy and Friends in peace then Bowser: What the fuck? Police Goodman: STOP RIGHT THERE! Bowser: There is a pool Police Goodman screams Chef Pee Pee: So that is why Bowser: Yeah he wanted to go for a swim Chef Pee Pee: So can we go home and you can have as much as thing releated to Charleyyy and Friends as you like 4 police come over Bowser: Oooh fuck Back in Retard Court Judge Goodman: I hereby unban everything releated to Charleyyy and Friends and the channel from Florida Bowser: YES! Judge Goodman: I also send Bowser & Chef Pee Pee to 3 years of community service Chef Pee Pee: WHAT? Bowser: NO FUCKING WAY Judge Goodman: Oh my mistake I mis-read it sorry Judge Goodman: You both actually get 30 years in community service Chef Pee Pee: THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! Bowser: FUCK!!!!!!!!!! Trivia Category:InternetProblem Stories Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Judge Goodman Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:EpicYoshiFan Episodes Category:Police Goodman Episodes Category:InternetProblem Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:MarioMario54321 Episodes Category:From 2019